Der Schreiende Streitkolben
, which is dropped by Agony in (see note below) | next =The Staff of the Observers }} Starting the Quest *Find and kill a rare spawn called Agony. Agony is a ghastly that spawns in the near the . If Agony isn't up, just kill near until he spawns. Spawn time is 13 minutes for the PH's, usually two to four PH groups in between Agony spawns. One group of placeholders does wander up and down the west side of the lake. If you need to get more than one, just kill Agony and not the rest of encounter. The respawn timer is faster (~5 minutes). *Agony drops an . Examine it to receive the quest. At this point the journal will no longer drop for you. Steps #"I Need to obtain the blood of the Four. They will be found in the Lost Temple." ( ). As of GU53 the placeholders were removed for the four named mobs. Though not sure if the respawn rate was changed from 18 minutes, it might be faster, not confirmed though. #*Obtain the blood of "the Despoiler". spawns at the top of the main stairs near the zone entrance, in one of the two columned areas between the two dividing walls. . #*Obtain the blood of "the Cenobite". spawns on the eastern temple to the side of the main temple in the middle where spawns. . #*Obtain the blood of "the Champion". spawns on the western temple. . #*Obtain the blood of "the Torturer". spawns downstairs in the Torturer Area. or or or #*Kill 40 random . (if you were lucky and found all the named up, otherwise you probably got this step in the process of the above 4) #Find the Fountain of Fear and receive an update. This starts a 1 hour timer. The update is found in the water at the back of the northernmost and largest pyramid. To get there go to the top of the pyramid then descend the northern stairs where the ring event takes place and from there jump down to the lower pool of water, be careful not to jump to far and overshoot. #Find the within the time limit. Select the basin, and you will receive a . Inside, in the room with . The purple water. #Kill until one drops a key. (Uncommon Auto-Update) #Use the key to enter a special instance , . #Once you get inside , stand between the 4 idols and examine the you received from the Basin of Ba'Kur. If you no longer have the you can still proceed. #Use the highlighted idol to spawn . (Level 50 Heroic ^^^). Clicking the incorrect idol will spawn 4 linked Harbingers of Fear (Level 50 Heroic ^^^), even after Gorfuzod is dead. If you no longer have the try each idol once until you get the desired spawn, when you zone it it locks to a specific random idol until you zone out. #Once you kill , the spawns on the back table. Rewards * * DE:Der schreiende Streitkolben